Three Months
by Alphakennybody
Summary: Three months. He was gone for that long only to find out his lover was meeting someone behind his back. But with who? Read to find out. RebornxLambo and ?xLambo.


**Title: **Three Months

**Pairing: **RebornxLambo; ?xLambo

**Disclaimer:** Reborn is not mine. Obviously, Lambo owns him. Or is it the other way around? Aha!

**Warning:** This has boyxboy situations. Cursing. The words 'Three months' will be used quite often in this story.

* * *

><p>Three months.<p>

That's how long he was gone for a mission in Russia. Three whole months of spying only to find out that the suspicious moves the Bratva was making was not as dangerous as they thought it would be. In fact, it wasn't even anything of that sort. It was a surprise party. A surprise party for the Vongola to commemorate the recent alliance they have formed.

In short, he was gone for a quarter of a year for nothing. Absolutely nothing.

Away from Vongola.

Away from _his _cow.

He couldn't even find a decent lay because of all the infiltration he had to do. The place was a fucking maze that it took him more than a month to finally memorize and search the whole place. He had no time to seduce anyone and even if he wanted to, he had no energy to walk around the streets of Russia just for a prostitute.

All he had was his right hand.

Did I mention, three months?

That means three months worth of pent-up sexual frustration just waiting to be released.

And he won't stop until he's satisfied.

The plane arrived an hour ago with a car waiting for him outside. He checked his phone every time it rings, looking at the caller ID only to reject the call every single time. Because let's face it, there's no way in hell he's going to be the first one to call. The driver sensed his bad mood and drove faster than needed. By the time he reached home, everyone stopped calling altogether.

He ungracefully shoved the key inside the hole, unlocking the door with haste. He didn't even bother closing it, knowing no one in their right minds would break into his home. The last one who tried ended up in the hospital for three weeks.

He was about to place his fedora on the coat hanger when something caught his eye.

It was a white coat, dangling on one of the hanger's teeth, that no matter how you look at it was too big for the stupid cow. He grabbed the offending article and his hand clenched into a fist. It couldn't be a guest. It was already way past midnight for just any visit, he thought.

So, the cow couldn't keep his hands to himself now, can he? Three months was too long for him that he couldn't remain faithful. No wonder Reborn wasn't getting any calls from him like he expected.

Lambo was with someone else while he was alone with no one to help him with his libido except his right hand.

FOR THREE FUCKING MONTHS.

Lambo was even too caught up with someone else that he forgot Reborn was coming back today.

Anger welled up inside him before a sadistic smirk appeared on his face as plans of torture and pain filled his thoughts.

Still holding the coat, he walked up the stairs leading to the bedroom. He moved swiftly in the dark, careful not to make any noise. No, he wanted to surprise them before he kills the person who dares touch something that is his. His eyes landed on the doorknob where something shiny was hanging.

A stethoscope.

So it was a doctor, he thought, eliminating Verde as one of the possible men the cow could've slept with. Shamal? No. Last time he checked, he was still one hundred percent staight. Besides, Lambo didn't like the man for being such a pervert.

Who could it be?

Before he could mentally list down anyone else, he heard a moan coming from the other side of the door. With the thought of another man touching his property, he kicked the door open, his deadly aura thick in the air.

What he saw on the bed caught him by surprise.

Lambo was wearing one of Reborn's undershirts that stopped just above his knees, showing his milky white thighs, writhing on the bed. His emerald eyes were dark with lust, his hands touching his chest, going lower and lower.

Before he could register what was happening, another moan escaped the boy's lips, the sound going straight to Reborn's groin, stirring to life. He cursed his own libido for the wrong timing. His eyes darted around the room for the other person but there was no one present in the room other than the two of them.

Where could the fucker be hiding? He was starting to get horny and impatient, two things that when put together with Reborn can be very dangerous.

"It's about time you got here, doctor", Lambo called, leaning back on his elbows before spreading his legs for him to see "I've been waiting for you", he purred. The moonlight streaming through the blinds showed him that the boy wasn't wearing anything underneath. Suddenly, he could feel his pants getting tighter by the second.

Reborn, quick to realize the situation he was in, removed his blazer and wore the coat. He grabbed the stethoscope that lay on the floor after his short outburst, placing it on his shoulders. He looked like a doctor. He could get used to this, he thought as he walked closer to the bed, his eyes taking in every inch of the lewd body in front of him.

"Sorry, I was late", he replied, smirking at him when an idea popped into his head. "I was busy with other patients."

Not buying the bait, Lambo just gave him a smile that begged for trouble. "That's alright", he said, "I thought you'd be busy so I had the idea of going to others for help", he sounded a matter-of-factly. His arm was suddenly seized, pulling him into a sitting position, his eyes meeting obsidian ones.

"Did you?" He asked, his voice dropping all of its amusement into a more serious tone. "Did you ask other for help?"His hand started to squeeze tighter when he wasn't getting any reply from the boy, instead just getting a bigger smile. His patience was wearing thin and Lambo knew that.

"Goodness, like I said, it was only an idea", Lambo teased, popping open the buttons with his free hand to reveal the rest of his body for the other to see. The grip on his arm slackened as he got the man's attention, half-smiling at his near victory. All that's left is the killing blow.

"I must admit though", he said with a serious tone, "three months without a check-up was torture", grabbing Reborn's hand and kissing it tenderly before placing it on his chest. "I think there's something wrong with me".

"Oh? And what's that?" Reborn asked, smirking as he made Lambo gasp, pinching one of his nipples. His warm hands wandered everywhere, memorizing the planes and curves of the sinful body he oh so craved the last three months he was gone. He missed having the male under him asking for more.

"Sometimes my body...", Lambo blushed, avoiding eye contact with the man "my body gets hot all of a sudden. Like I'm on fire", he whispered. "And my heart," he grabbed one of Reborn's wandering hands again, guiding it back to his chest "beats faster than it should. Do you feel it?" he asked softly "It feels like it's going to explode".

And just like what Lambo said, the heart beneath his hand was beating wildly. With his free hand, he took Lambo's and placed it on his own chest, both of them locking eyes with each other. The two of them feeling each other's heart beat. "I experienced the same thing", Reborn smirked, making Lambo blush from such a confession.

"Wh-what's wrong with me?" Lambo asked, "Do you know?"

"Just a deficiency with each other", he replied, the glint in his eyes never disappearing as he unbuttoned his orange dress shirt, revealing his muscled torso. "Nothing a little check-up can't fix", he added, joining Lambo on the bed.

He settled on top of Lambo, kissing him full on the lips. He nibbled on Lambo's lower lip, sneaking his tongue inside the boy's mouth when he moaned from the touch. Their tongues met in a battle for dominance but it was just too much for Lambo that he just let Reborn take the lead and explore his mouth. As usual.

Lambo jerked his head away, feeling a bit light headed from the kiss, breathing in the much needed oxygen. He didn't even notice Reborn move to his ear until he felt him biting on it. "Mmnn...Reborn", he moaned as his earlobe was sucked, being one of his sensitive spots. Reborn's chest was touching his, the heat of their bodies melting together as one.

His moans became louder as the hitman moved lower, trailing his neck with hickeys until he reached Lambo's chest, sucking and nipping at the tender bud before moving on to the other, giving it the same treatment. Lambo gasped as he felt air being blown on to his nipples, wet from Reborn's saliva. If there's one thing he's good at, it's being a tease, Lambo thought. But then again, the man's good at many things.

He trailed lower, intentionally avoiding Lambo's need to leave more marks on his thighs. The boy groaned from frustration as his desire was ignored, wiggling his hips while glaring at the hitman who refused to give in to his pleading moans.

His breath hitched as a slick digit suddenly penetrated his entrance, earning a chuckle from Reborn before adding another finger, thrusting them in and out of the boy, hitting the bundle of nerves with every push.

"I know just the thing that will cure you", Reborn withdrew his fingers, smirking at the groan he received from Lambo. He opened his zipper, pulling out his manhood, hard and slick with pre-come. "This injection will make you all better".

He entered in one swift thrust, digging himself up to the hilt in Lambo's heat, relishing in the feeling he had come to miss in the past three months. His right hand was nothing compared to this warmth. He waited for Lambo to relax at the intrusion, shallowly pushing at first before adding power and speed into the mix.

Lambo gasped as he felt something cold touch his otherwise hot skin. He opened his eyes to see Reborn smirking at him, holding the stethoscope. He felt the cool steel being moved by Reborn, still thrusting slowly.

"You should hear how naughty you sound", Reborn teased, making one particularly hard thrust as if to emphasize his point. "Making all those squishy wet noises inside you", he added, making the boy blush from embarrassment. He started to move faster.

The boy moaned as he felt the pleasure increase and the pain ebbing away. He latched onto Reborn's neck for support, moving his hips in time with the man's thrust, creating a rhythm only they knew how to dance.

_Faster. _

_Harder. _

_More._

The sound of flesh hitting flesh and their heavy breathing filled the room as their movement start to become random and desperate as they felt their pleasure coming to a close. Lambo clawed at his back, leaving harsh red lines at their wake while Reborn bit his collarbone enough to draw out blood.

They both saw white.

Milky white strings of cum landed on their stomachs as Lambo came, moaning as Reborn's own hot essence filled him. The hitman thrusted a few more times, drawing out their orgasm before pulling out completely.

Reborn dropped to Lambo's side, removing the rest of his clothes before covering them with the sheets. He felt Lambo move closer to him, curling to his side. He draped his arm over the boy, burrowing his face in Lambo's hair, inhaling his scent.

It smelled like grapes. An aroma he had come to miss the last three months.

"Welcome home, Reborn."

"I'm home."

Reborn fell asleep, missing Lambo's smile as he fell for his trap.

He did plan this after all.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** And that's score one for Lambo and zero for Reborn. People tend to underestimate Lambo so I decided to make him win against Reborn in this story. Although Lambo can't win against Reborn in a fight with fists, he can win other ways. Wink wink. This is the best I can do with mystery.

In case the other readers don't get it, Lambo made it seem like there was another person when in fact he knew how Reborn would act and used it to his advantage. He knew Reborn was coming back the same night and what better way to welcome him than with kinky role-play sex?

It looks like being in the hospital has its benefits. This idea came to me while visiting the place. Hopefully, I don't need to return to that place anytime soon.

And before I forget, HAPPY BIRTHDAY LAMBO! This might as well have been birthday sex for him. Lol.

Leave a review and tell me what you think.


End file.
